


That Evening

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Chemotherapy, Gen, Leukemia, Modern AU, PMKweek, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Mitsu came home with short hair.





	That Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [That Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505088), set a few years back.

Souji hadn’t seen his older sister sport anything above shoulder-length since she graduated from high school. Back then, he had just started third grade, and most of the boys in his class already idolized “Okita-neesama” even though they didn’t know what the word ‘crush’ was just yet. Any grown-up who liked video games and soccer could only be on their side, after all. “None of you know what she’s like at home,” a then-freshman Hijikata would grumble from the side as Mitsu waved the last of Souji’s friends good-bye. He promptly received a heeled boot to his shin for it.

Come to think of it, she’d started showing that more feminine side of hers when she met Rintarou at the clinic they frequented. Souji decided that seeing his sister fall in love and do a 180-degree transformation was worth going to weekly chemotherapy for, the balding and vomiting and dizzy spells notwithstanding. Trying on different wigs every day was quite fun, too, but that got old way too quickly, however.

It was not unheard of for kids his age to get leukemia during senior year, of all times, Rintarou had said. Doctor Matsumoto had broken the news just a bit more gently to them on an evening appointment just like this, and it had all but broken Mitsu’s heart. Though it hurt Souji to find out he might not have long to live, the thought of bringing much suffering to his only sister terrified him more than anything. Still, she put on a brave smile for both of them and gently patted a hand on his aching head. “You’ll be okay, my baby brother,” she had said. “Mommy will make sure of that.”

“But you’re not my mom,” Souji had countered, chuckling for the first time in what had seemed like days to them. The spring of his fourth grade had begun with a car accident that took Mom and Dad away, resulting in Mitsu’s untimely Promotion to Parent despite having just started university the next town over. She had dropped out and moved back home temporarily after the funeral “until everything is settled.”

“I know.” Mitsu grinned, the exact same one she gave him back then. Typical Mitsu, as always, even after so long.

To Souji, all that felt like a lifetime ago. Now, a year later, there were less tear-stained Kleenexes to clean up and more food stains to wash off the tablecloth instead. Every day and every thing was a blessing, even spilled food. They managed to get this far together, after all.

“Souji! Do you want bubble tea or not?” Mitsu popped her head into the room, breaking him out of his reverie. Admittedly, the new pixie cut didn’t do much for her angled jawline, but maybe it was only their differing sensibilities talking.

“You know I never refuse anything sweet,” Souji laughed, hobbling towards the doorway with a sturdy cane gifted by Hijikata’s father. “Why the haircut, though? Didn’t you have a date with Rintarou tonight?”

“C’mon, don’t sweat the details! I also have these chick-flicks you’ve been secretly adding to my Netflix account,” Mitsu smirked, relishing the rapidly-growing blush on his pale face. “And we’re gonna wear your hideous animé wigs all night, so no complaining.”

“Animé is a Japanese man’s soul!” Souji whined indignantly while letting his laughing sister in. Yup, definitely differing sensibilities at work here.

“That’s what Hijikata said.” Mitsu stuck her tongue out at him, closing the door behind her. “Still can’t believe how close you two are sometimes!” He stuck his tongue out back at her in retaliation, and they both doubled over in laughter.

That evening, Souji would recount at her wedding reception years later, was one of the most memorable in his life. “She’s the best mom I could ever ask for.”


End file.
